


Witch Doctor

by JackiWantsToBtl



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiWantsToBtl/pseuds/JackiWantsToBtl
Summary: Liv and Major find something...interesting in the morgue one afternoon.





	

"Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang!  
Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang!"

"Major!" Liv Moore called the other's attention. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Major asked, looking down at his friend.

"Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang!  
Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang!"

"That!" Liv said, walking down the stairs. The music got louder until they entered the morgue. The two froze in place, seeing their two friends singing and dancing to Witch Doctor. Blaine wore a lab coat with splatters of blood on it, and a pair of safety goggles, holding a bone saw. Ravi held a scalpel in his hand, in the middle of cutting a body open. The two clearly weren't paying attention to anything besides their odd dance moves.

Blaine began to do an odd version of the moonwalk, singing into the bone saw as if it was a microphone. Ravi moved his hips, pointing up at the ceiling.

"I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor, you didn't love me nice." Blaine sang, jumping and dancing around.

Major and Liv were giggling at the door. Major quietly walked to the speaker and unplugged it. The two dance buddies stopped and put their 'props' down. Liv busted out laughing, not holding in the laughter much longer. 

"Blaine and I were just...um...working." Ravi said. Blaine blushed, scratching at his head, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah! Working. Well, Major and I will leave you to it." Major dropped off their Chinese food and slowly started to walk out. As Liv and Major were leaving, they began to imitate Ravi and Blaine, dancing and being stupid. Blaine threw his spoon at them before they left.

"Want to keep dancing?" The doctor asked.

"Well, duh."

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired and listening to Witch Doctor on loop. Help.


End file.
